Brown Eyes
by DarkDreamer168
Summary: (One-Shot) Brown eyes is a destinys child song..


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Remember the first day when i saw your face?**_

_**remember the first day when you smiled at me**_

_**you stepped to me and said i was the woman you dreamed about...**_

Hermione Granger was walking down the school corridor with a smile on her face. Earlier that day she had gotten some pink roses by owl at breakfast. The note attached to the flowers told her to "Meet me at our special place" and she had spent the rest of the day eagerly awaiting the time to go and meet him. Him. She was in love with one of the most incredible boys ever. She loved almost everything about him, and how he made her feel. She started to hear her footsteps echoeing and then her thoughts drifted to when they had first fell in love.

_**Remember the first day when you called my house   
**__**remember the first day when you took me out   
**__**we had butterflies although we tried to hide it   
**__**and we both had a beautiful night..   
**__**the way we held eachothers scent   
**__**the way we talked, the way we laughed   
**__**it felt so good to find true love, i knew that day you were the one..**_

_Hermione and he were sitting by a fire in the head dormitories. She was reading an interesting novel as he lay beside her doing an essay for a class... which she had long forgotten what class it was. She remembered how he had placed his soft hand on top of hers and for a moment she looked up from her book enough to realize that he was staring at her the whole time. she smiled, as a smirk came across his lips, and the next thing she knew he had leaned down and captured her lips with his. It was something they had both never experienced before at the contact they had with one another. Sure they had dated others before, but this time it was different._

_he trusted her, and she would give her life for him. She protected him just as much as he protected her. they were best friends, and now something more existed between them that neither had noticed until that moment. She pulled away from the kiss and remembered the feelings that had almost instantly grown for him......_

_**I know that he loves me, cause he told me so   
**__**i know that he loves me, cause his feelings show   
**__**when he says to me, you see he cares for me   
**__**you see how hes so deep in love**_

a playful smile spread across Hermiones lips as she remembered the first kiss and gentle touch they had shared. She kept walking and got closer each empty classroom she passed. of course it was after curfew and if either were caught out of bed they would be in trouble. but this was different for either.. they didnt care about the rules anymore. they only care about one another.

_**I know that he loves me cause its obvious   
**__**and know that he loves me cause its me he trusts   
**__**and hes missing me if hes not kissing me   
**__**and when he looks at me.. his brown eyes tell his soul   
**__**Remember the first day, the first day we kissed   
**__**remember the first day we had an arguement   
**__**we apalogised and then we compromised   
**__**and we havent argued since..**_

She passed a few more empty classes and finally came to a brick wall. She said a simple spell and in the wall appeared a small stone door just big enough for a 18 year old to fit through. She smiled as she entered the room and saw that the room was lighted by candles and there was a couch in the middle of the room with a small table next to it holding the same kind of roses she had recieved in the owl post. she scanned the room and seeing no one, she went to sit on the white leather couch.

_**Remember the first day we stopped playing games   
**__**Remember the first day you fell in love with me   
**__**it felt so good for you to say those words, cause i felt the same way too..**_

It was their 6 month anniversary, and valentines day. She smiled as she remembered why this room was special. He had asked her out here, and she had accepted. They had their first hot heavy make out session here... and this is also where she lost her virginity to him on their 4 month anniversary. A blanket appeared to her side, and she smiled warmly at the thought of her first time, as she pulled the fuzzy white blanket around her and laid down on the couch.

_**The way we held eachothers scent...   
**__**the way we talked the way we laughed   
**__**it felt so good to fall in love..   
**__**and i knew right then and there you were the one   
**__**i know that he loves me cause he told me so   
**__**i know that he loves me cause his feelings show   
**__**when hes there for me, you see he cares for me   
**__**you see how hes so deep in love**_

Just then the door appeared again and in stepped a dark figure. The thing she saw first were his eyes. They would always be that wonderful emerald green. He walked slowly towards her, and although the room was dim she could see his smile play upon his face as he approached her. he gently pulled her off of the couch and into his arms. They hugged briefly, a feeling of completion taking over Hermione. She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him passionatly. he lay her down on the couch and the two kissed a while longer.

_**I know that he loves me cause its obvious   
**__**i know that he loves me, cause its me he trusts   
**__**and how hes missing me, if hes not kissing me   
**__**and when he looks at me his brown eyes tell his soul...**_

He pulled the blanket over them, and said a spell and on the small table appeared more pink and white roses and a heart shaped box of chocolates... but what really caught Hermiones attention was the small box that lay on top of the candy. She gasped when she saw it, and watched as the young man smirked at her discovery. She reached forward and grabbed the box slowly, and then slowly opened it.

Inside was a platinum band with a large red ruby in the center, and two smaller rubies on each side of that one. the jewel dance in the candlelight, and Hermione pulled the Raven haired boy into a deep kiss as tears filled her eyes. She pulled apart from him and as she gazed into his eyes, the tears finally fell down.

"Hermione Granger... i want you to marry me...please?" Harry asked, with a slight smile on his face at his basic pleading.

Hermione looked at the ring for a moment, and then back up to him. A smile came upon her once again as all of the times the two had shared together rushed forward into her mind. The answer was easier than she thought it would be.

_**Im so happy, so happy that you're in my life   
**__**and baby now that you are part of me, you've shown me, shown me the true meaning of love   
**__**I know that he loves me..**_

"Of course... id be honored Harry Potter..." she said as the smile he had once had brightened and he kissed her passionatly again, laying her back on the couch and covering them with the white blanket. The two lay there in bliss for a while, before harry took the box from her and took the ring out. he snapped the box closed, and slid the ring slowly on her finger. the rubies danced more as they were finally where they would be for an eternity. he smiled at her and kissed her fingers as her other hand ran through his hair.

_**I know that he loves me cause he told me so   
**__**i know that he loves me cause his feelings show   
**__**when hes there for me, you see he cares for me   
**__**you see how hes so deep in love..**_

They knew they had a future full of tough decisions, and no matter what happened in the end... it would be with eachother.

_**I know that he loves me cause its obvious   
**__**i know that he loves me cause its me he trusts   
**__**and how hes missing me, if hes not kissing me   
**__**and when he looks at me his brown eyes tell his soul**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
